Klaine Minutes in Heaven
by LoveAlways184
Summary: Klaine 7 minutes in heaven. Rated M just in case. Klaine Smooches. 3


**Hey guys! I've never done one like this before but we now have seven minutes in heaven. I love the idea of this game. Kurt and Blainers are so good together, i thought for this one they might get together in the episode BIOTA but with a twist. I think soon I might start a first kiss fanfiction with oneshots about their first kiss.**

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the beauty that is Klaine**_

"Spin the Bottle! Let's play Spin the Bottle!" I heard Rachel screech from where she was perched next to Finn, the poor boy, she screamed right in his ear.

Blaine grabbed my arm to drag me into the circle. "No! Blaine!" i protested,"I don't wanna play!" Santana grabbed my other arm and helped drag me towards the circle until i relented and sat reluctantly.

"Ok Man Hands," Santana slurred to Rachel, "But only I-If its a mashup of Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven, same sex couples included" She smirked at me. Brittany smiled,"I hope i get to kiss my dolphin again. His lips are very soft" she said with a straight… well… dazed look on her face.

"BRING IT ON!" Rachel yelled, and pulled out a beer. She handed it to Puck who flicked it open and chugged the whole thing. He gave her the bottle afterwards and reached for another. Rachel grabbed the bottle and put it in the middle of the circle. "Everyone knows how to play, right?" All of us nodded,"Ok… ME FIRST!"

She spun the bottle and everyone made a twirling motion with their hands or some part of their body. It landed on Sam.

"Yay!" Rachel squealed. She grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him into the closet near the entrance. They remained in there with only some slight shuffling noises coming from it for the required 7 minutes.

When the time was up Sam opened the door and sped out of the closet. Rachel meanwhile just skipped over to Finn and rested her head on his chest.

More people went in and out, Quinn and Mercedes, Puck and Santana, Brittany and Tina, Mike and Tina, Finn and Matt… ect… It was soon Blaines turn.

He spun. By that point people were making beeping noises for every time it passed a person.

Me.

I Blushed and ducked away saying "No way. We're just friends. I can't do this! I mean _we_ can't do this!" I hid my head in my hands and my hands in my lap.

Blaine and everyone else grinned widely and just sat there until i released my hands. Then Blaine grabbed them and gently pulled me up giggling. After i had stood and was looking confusedly at Blaine he started slowly pulling me towards the closet.

I started panicking and squirming and pulling away. Anything to get me away from the closet. But next thing i knew i was being thrown over someone's shoulder and carried kicking and screaming towards the closet.

Puck put me down in the closet and Blaine joined me. The door shut. The lock clicked. A timer was set. I was in heaven. I was in a locked closet with the boy i liked and had 7 minutes during which we had to kiss at least once. But i knew i didn't want it to happen like this.

I start panicking and hyperventilating. When i feel a hand close around mine, calming me. My breathing evens out and i start to relax. When i feel an unfamiliar feeling on my lips.

OH. MY. GAGA. I feel Blaine's lips on mine, moving, touching, caressing. I melt, then i remember. "Are you drunk?" i ask pulling away quickly.

"No" he answers sounding very certain.

"Well… Thank Gaga for that." I melt back into his kiss. Pushing my lips against his passionately.

"I love you" he murmurs into the kiss.

I gasp and pull away, "I love you too."

He pushes me back into the wall and kisses me hard. His tongue now prodding at my lips, willing them to open. I give no second thought and open my mouth slowly. His tongue is now in my mouth. I go limp at the feeling, sliding down the wall. Now i'm on the ground… How did i get here?

He moves his body on top of mine and slots his hips in line with mine. I Start panting and whimpering between sloppy kisses. He starts grinding his hips into mine. Oh friction! Glorious friction! A problem begins to form in my jeans and he had moved to my neck sucking hickey after hickey. His hands sliding down my chest to undo my pants.

The spell is broken

The door unlocks and opens to us tangled together on the ground. I push Blaine off me and jump up, he follows my lead and we grab hands. We turn around to face the catcalls that are coming from the New Directions.

"Yes! Ok? We're together. You win. Well… actually… I win. Come on Blaine" i yell over the commotion. I grab his hand and drag him out to the car so we can hopefully continue where we left off.

 **Ok! That's it! I did it from Kurts view because he's amazing. I think I'm going to put this up as rated M just in case. Reviews equal Klaine Smooches!**


End file.
